tied together
by midnight972
Summary: what happens when you fall inlove with your best friends little sister,pure horror thats what.Yakari.review please, and read(that is if you feel like you want to,i don't force you to do anything)hi hi!
1. prologue

Hello, if I owned anything I wouldn't be here.

On with the story…

I walked into the classroom. A single tear fell down my face.

"Hello, you must be matt?" the teacher said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Uhh, yeah." I said looking up at her smiling face. I winced, she was way to happy.

"Good, please sit next to tai." She said pointing to a spiky haired kid in the back.

"Whatever." I said making my way in back. Just then a man came onto the talky-speaker box.

"Miss kin, you're needed in the office." It said.

"Ok, class please don't make anyone cry while I'm gone." She said with a cheery smile. She left the room and the kids stared at me. Finally the kid I sat by spoke up.

"So, new kid, where are you from?" he asked.

"Out of town." I said plainly.

"Oh really, what kind of answer is that Blondie, don't even know where you came from." he said with a laugh making the class laugh along with him.

"I know where I came from, I just don't feel like talking to you." I said leaning back in my chair. The whole room seemed to be quiet until Tai finally spoke up.

"I like this kid, you wanna come over after school, I got games and stuff." He said giving me a bright smile.

"Sure." I said as the rest of the class started talking.

"Tai, you promised me you would play soccer with me after school." A girl with a large helmet covering her head, said.

"Oh yeah." He said looking deep in thought, "hey matt, do you know how to play soccer?"

"Kinda, we played that at my old school." I said.

"Cool, then you can come and play soccer with me, sora and my little sister." He said smiling.

"But tai, Kari's never played soccer." I was guessing this was sora.

"She can learn, it's not like we're forcing her to play, she's been begging me to bring her along for a month now." He said taking a small piece of crumpled-up paper from his desk and flicking it at a boy in front that was typing on a small computer. He glared back at Tai.

"What do you want tai, I think I finally hooked up to the schools program?" He said awaiting his reply.

"Really, can you change my grade?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to get them to put me in a new class." He said turning back to his computer.

"You're such a drag Izzy." Tai said only to get an elbow in his side.

"Don't talk to people that way tai." She said giving him a glare. They acted like they were married.

The rest of the day went pretty fast; Tai picked on Izzy, sora showed me their friends and my teacher went insane. Tai, sora and me walked to Tai's after school swapping jokes and talking about families. We walked into his house only to get a toddler in my face, ok so she was only standing in my way, but who cares. She had a whistle in her mouth and short brown hair.

"Uh, hey." I said looking down at the child.

"Hi." She said pulling out the slimy whistle from her mouth.

"Whoa, how come she won't talk to me?" Tai asked staring down at his sister.

"Maybe because you're an overly controlling little brat" Sora said with a little snicker.

"You little." Tai said, ready to pounce on Sora when I stopped them. They looked at Kari and I as we talked.

"So how old are you?" I asked flashing the younger girl a smile.

"I'm two." She said with a huge grin showing her baby teeth.

"Really, I'm five." I said, "would you like to play soccer with us." She gave a loud squeal and then latched on to me.

After explaining to Tai's mom that we would be out playing with Kari, we were on our way to the park. It was fun at first but then Tai passed the ball to Kari, knocking her down, making her start to whimper.

"Oh great, she's going to cry again." Tai said crossing his arms, "she acts like such a baby.

"That's not nice Tai, you shouldn't talk to your little sister that way." Sora said yelling at his statement.

"I'm only telling the truth." He retorted. Kari burst into tears while Tai and Sora fought.

"It's ok." I said kneeling down to her level. She stopped crying and looked up at me, "you'll be ok, just tell me where it hurts."

"Right here." She said pointing to her lower arm. I pulled up her sleeve to see a small cut.

"Here I'll give you a band aid." I said reaching into my pocket and taking out a band-aid. I placed it on her arm and helped her up, "are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, thank you." She said giving him a smile.

"Hey, she stopped." Tai said noticing how quiet it's been.

"What happened?" Sora asked looking over at me then Kari.

"Matt gave me a band-aid." Kari said jumping up and down.

"Really, you helped her?" Tai said holding out his hand, " you're hanging with me for now on since you helped my sister." He said as they shook hands.

"Uh, ok." I said.

Oks, I'm finished with this chapter, please, please review; I have an awesome Idea for this story :)

Have a nice day,

BYES!!!!!!!


	2. high school

Hello, if I owned anything I wouldn't be here.

Some things in this chapter (and probably in the rest of this story) might and most likely aren't true so don't yell at me when you see a mistake.

On with the story…

It had been so longs since then. We actually saved a world called the digital world, twice; well the second time it really was Kari, my brother and the rest of the new digidestend. Sora and I got together for a while, but then we broke up maybe a week ago. If you saw how depressed Tai was you would dump the girl too. We're still great friends though, along with our other friends, mostly the ones who saved the digital world along side us.

I sat at Tai's kitchen table eating the 'food' Tai and Kari's mom had made for us. Today was Tai and my first day of our last year of high school, and Kari's first year.

I could hear Tai banging on the door and yelling for her to come out, it really didn't matter to me, it's just another year.

"I'll be out in a second, have you ever tried putting on a skirt, the stupid thing won't stay down!" Kari yelled from her room. I just had to laugh, picture Tai in a skirt.

"I rather not think about that Kari." I said. I could hear Kari giggle at that statement. She slammed the door open revealing her in a loose white button up shirt and a green skirt (much like Sora's in 02 but her shirt isn't tucked) she had her hair tied in two loose pig-tails

"I hate skirts, why can't they just make us ware pants?" she said crossing her arms.

"Aw, but you look so cute." Tai said pinching her cheeks.

"You better not do that at school." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

After saying our good-byes to Mrs. Kamiya, we took the elevator to the bottom floor. Tai and I got our bikes while Kari put on her roller blades.

"You really going to be able to keep up?" Tai asked while we waited for her.

"Of course, I could skate on these to the middle school." She said standing up.

"Well the middle school is closer." He said.

"Oh lay off, Tai, if she gets tired we could always strap her to you." He said riding off. Kari and fallowed after him.

"So what are you planning for our festival this year?" Tai asked when they had caught up.

"Don't know?" I said.

"What festival?" Kari asked skating in front of me and started skating backwards.

"Every year we have this stupid festival on the first Friday of the school year." Tai said.

"And since I'm in the school console I get to help plan it." I said with a sigh. I hated being in the console. We were about to approach a small hill then we would be at school when Kari stopped. Tai and I stopped also, looking back to her.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Hum, how about you let me help you with this Festival thingy and you give me a ride up that hill." She said giving me a grin. I sighed, only a heartless devil could say no to her.

"Sure." I said letting her sit on my bike handles (or the place in between the handles). We slowly got up the hill only to find Kari didn't want to not get off, she can be so evil at times. We got to schools. I helped Kari of my bike when Tai and my friend, Kevin, came running up.

"Hey dude, whoa, hey." He said when he got site of Kari, they knew each other, they just haven't seen each other this year.

"Hey dude, remember Kari?" I asked grinning at him as his mouth hung open.

"Hey Kevin, haven't seen you in a while." She said giving him a smile.

"Uh, hey Matt can I talk to you?" he said taking his eyes off Kari.

"Sure." I said walking with him out of site of the Kamiyas.

"That's Kari?" he asked when he had stopped.

"Yeah." I said smiling at him.

"Dude she's so hot, does she have a boyfriend yet." He asked.

"No, you know Tai, he'll kill any guy who even just looks at her." I said remembering all the times I had seen boys walk away with bruised faces and even broken bones by just flirting with her, not a pretty sight.

"Aw, I'm his friend, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took her out." He said with a sly grin. Kevin dated a lot of girls only to break their hearts by cheating on them. He would tell Tai and me what he did with the girls, Tai would scream if Kevin started dating his little sister.

"Yeah, Tai would really let you take her out, he would hunt you down as soon as you asked her." I said with a chuckle. Kevin looked at me and smiled.

"Are you just saying that so you can have a go at her." he said with his sly smile pastured on his face.

"No." I said feeling a slight blush. Why was I blushing?

"Oh come on, for how many years you've known her you didn't think of her that way?" he said staring at me.

"Dude that's the reason I don't think of those things, I've known her since she was two." I said feeling my cheeks become more red, damn why blush at a time like this?

"Right, since you feel that way I'll go convincing Kari to date me." He said rushing off. I ran after him hoping I get to him first. I was to late but once he got there he noticed Tai was yelling at a slightly older boy (that is, the boy was a little older then Kari).

"What's going on?" I asked as Kevin tried to get Tai to calm down.

"He touched Kari's ass." He said glaring at the boy.

"It was probably just an accident." Kari said glaring at her brother.

"No it wasn't, he walked right over and squeezed your ass." He yelled ready to lash out at the poor boy.

"Ok, calm down Tai, the boy probably didn't know it was your sister." I said placing a hand on Kari's shoulder. Kevin grinned at me.

"Yeah, if I knew it was your sister I never would have looked at her." He said hiding behind Kevin.

"So your saying she's not pretty now, first you touch her now you insult her." Tai said balling up a fist.

"He didn't mean it that way Tai." Kari said standing in-between Tai and Kevin (Kevin's in front of the other guy) Kevin's eyes wandered down ward. Just then the bell rang, so we went to class, leaving the poor kid to gather his nerves.

Have fun with your day (unless your reading this at night or in the afternoon)

Please tell me how it is.

Bye byes!!!


	3. mindless chapt

Hello, if I owned anything I wouldn't be here.

Hey people, I just decided to tell you something I think is really dumb, is that reviewers talk about grammar and spelling. You see I've seen over 50 (not making this up) stories that have way bad spelling, I just got done with one fic that barley made since and no one said anything about the spelling or grammar. I personally just ignore other people's mistakes and go for the main idea of the story, but this is getting really annoying.

Chapter two.

"Aw, shit!"(What a way to start a chapter, huh) Tai said as he sat down by me.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he looked through his binder.

"Someone stole my cd player." He growled.

"And you're looking in your binder, why?" I asked. He looked at me then stopped messing with his binder, "have you tried looking in the lost and found?"

"I didn't want to embarrass Kari, she is kind of office aid on my free period." He said with a hint of annoyance, "hey, maybe you can go for me, she's never been embarrassed when you were around her." He said giving me a pout. If Tai and Kari had a contest on who gave the best puppy face, I wonder who would win? Evil best friend, giving me such a sad face, "please, Kari will kill me if I go to the office while she's there, she'll think I went there to check up on her, if you go she wont."

"Fine, but I better get to have something valuable of yours." I said leaning back in my chair.

"You're the best matt." He said and hugged me. I hate hugs.

"You will die in thirty seconds if you don't let go." I said. He let go and backed away.

Seventh hour, Matt's free hour… (In my school there's only seven periods not counting homeroom)

I walked down the hall to the office. It had been a long day and not really a fun one. I open the door and peeked in. in the middle of the room was Kari, sitting behind a large desk with a sign in the front that said 'lost and found' in red.

"Hey Kari, anybody tern in any cd players?" I asked walking over to her.

"Nope, tai lose his again?" she asked.

"Yep, you'd think he would lose something less expensive." I said sitting in the chair next to her's.

"Don't you have class?" she asked.

"Nope, free hour, I would go home or go hang out with Tai at your guy's house, but Tai is with his girl friend and I'm having a visit from my mom and I really don't want to clean." I said looking at the things on the desk.

"Haha, she's actually coming over, is Tk. coming?" she asked. Tk. was my little brother, the same age as Kari. My mom and him had moved to America about a year ago. Kari and my brother were best friends.

"No, but in a few months he and mom are coming for in a few weeks." I said noticing how excited she was. She had told me when she was in seventh grade, she had a crush on him (this story is still a Yakari, just so you know) she never told anyone but me, it was really strange.

"That's great." She said smiling wide

"Yeah, so having a nice day?" I asked, "Tai has told me I have to make sure you had a wonderful day." I said in mock happiness.

"Yeah, how come he's so protective all of the sudden?" she asked while looking through some papers.

"Well, you're getting older, guys are starting to notice you more." I said hoping she wouldn't get offensive.

"Really, boy's notice me?" she asked looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'd say, five dudes came up to me and asked if you were single." I said not paying attention.

"Why didn't he just talk to me his self?" she asked.

"He doesn't want you to think he's spying on you."

"So he sent you to spy on me."

"Partly."

"Right, so tell me about the festival thingy."

"Oh, um, It's this dumb thing the principal decided to do, the only real cool thing is that we get the miss half the day, it runs tell eleven at night."

"Really."

"Yeah, Tai, Kevin and I just ditch, but this year I have to suffer tell it's over, my stupid band is suppose to play at the end, we're taking requests."

"Aw, that sucks." She said opening the desk and placing the neat pile in it.

I have to go. This chapter was going to be way longer, but, well, I have no ideas at this time, and I haven't posted in like forever.

BYES!!!


	4. babysitting

I don't think anybody would want me to own this show :

I started playing the song my band decided to play. It was our last song. The crowd went wild. I could see Kari and Tai sitting in the front row. I hate concerts sometimes. Before I could utter a word Jun ran up the stairs to the stage and hugged me.

"Eep." I said, the crowd, mostly Tai, started to laugh. The principal walked onto the stage and grabbed the mike.

"The festival is over now, please leave while I talk to these trouble makers." She said. The teens moaned and started to leave, "now, matt, how dare you plan this. The whole festival is distrod." The principal was big with exaggerating things. She'll probably give me detention for two weeks.

"But I didn't plan this."

"Prove it." She said.

"How am I suppose to…"

"Detention for two weeks, I better see you there."

"What about her." I said pointing to Jun.

"The same now leave."

Two weeks later…

Right after I got out of detention, I was stuck watching my neighbor's kid. We walked to the store.

"But matt, I want some candy." The little 6 year-old kid I baby-sit said. Her name is Jessie, or what I like to call her, the child from hell (not in front of mix company). She had long red hair in a tight braid

"Your parents told me not to get you any sweets." I said trying to pry the kid away from the candy store.

"They don't have to know." She said while keeping her grip.

"So, I'm not getting you candy." I said pulling her into the food store.

"Then can you get me a new toy?" she asked.

"Your room is already a mess." I hate to sound mean but this kid is the most annoying thing on the face of the earth.

"I'll clean my room." Ha, like that's going to happen.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Oh come on, I said I'll clean my room."

"You and I both know that will never happen and why would it matter to me if you clean your room, I don't live with you." I grabbed a cart and started rolling down the halls.

"You have a point, what if I say I can get you extra money." Evil child, finding my one true weakness.

"I'm listening." I said grabbing some milk.

"Well, my parents go on and on about the house being a mess, all I have to do is clean my room while you clean the whole house."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." I grabbed a bag of chips.

"Please."

"No, I'm not getting you anything." I said.

"Hi matt." I looked over at the squealing girl that was running toward me. Meet Jessie's older sister, ann. She's a year younger then Kari and almost as annoying as Jessie. Ann had dark red hair put up in a ponytail. Mainly, there whole family was a giant annoyance.

"I'm busy Ann." I said hiding behind Jessie. Ok, so I was chicken, I can't defend myself against a girl, a younger girl at that.

"My mom was wondering if you could take me and my friends to the mall, they said they would pay you extra." How do they know me so well?

"I need to drop off the groceries at my house first." I said rolling my cart toward the check out line. Just my luck, a hell loud of people are here today.

"Ok, me and my friend will be waiting in your car."

"Oh, goodie." I said under my breath as she left. That's just what I need, three teens stinking up my precious car.

"Matt."

"What!"

"Man, aren't we grumpy today." I looked over to see Kevin and one of his new girlfriends behind me.

"I'm under a lot of pressure right now." I sound like such a wimp.

"Babysitting again?" he said.

"Yeah." I said picking Jessie up and holding her. She was evil, very evil, but I still didn't want to lose her. She's so 'precious' to me for some reason.

"Anyway, this is Judy." He said pointing to the girl.

"That's nice." I said while paying.

"So are you watching the whole group or just the little one?" He asked.

"The group." I said. We walked out of the market and walked toward my car.

"So you can't give me a ride?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry." I said. I'm not really sorry, actually if they were to ride in my car they would just make out, or more.

"Aw darn, well we'll be going then, see you later." He said trying to sound smooth in front of, uh, I think it was Judy.

"Yeah, bye." I said helping Jessie into the front seat. I closed her door and sat on my side of the car. I started up the car and turned up the music to drain out the giggles of the teen chicks.

We drove up to a parking space and parked (well no duh).

"Matt, you can drop Jessica at the play area, then meet us at the food court." Ann said getting out along with her friends

"Whatever, hey Jessie, you want to go play in the play area?" I asked the bored six years old.

"Will you get me a toy?" she asked looking at me and giving me a big toothy smile.

"Sigh fine." Jessie squealed and jumped out of the car. I walked with Jessie to the play area and paid for her to stay in until I got back. I walked into the food court and walked toward the, Ann waved at me and her friends giggled. I can't wait tell this day is over.

"Hi." I said as I stood by them.

"Hi Matt, let's go." She said grabbing my hand and taking off toward one of the millionths clothing stores we would be going to. We finally sat down at the food court (after ordering pizza) and started eating.

"Hi Matt." I looked behind me to see Kari with like hundred bags.

"Hey Kari." I said.

"Ann, you said he was dating you." I heard one of Ann's friends whisper to too her.

"T-that's because he is." She whispered back. Well, I had enough of this.

"So what are you doing here?" She said giving me another smile.

"Long story, hey Kari, meet Ann and her friends." I said pointing behind me at the girls.

"Nice to meet you." She waved at them.

"Um, Ann, we have to go, bye Matt, Carry."

"It's Kari." She corrected them.

"Uh, yeah, good for you, bye." They walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ann glaring at Kari.

"So, you need a ride home?" I asked Kari.

"Sure, thanks, I still don't know why you don't just drive us to school in the morning with that thing." She stated.

"I don't trust the teachers." I said as we came to the play area (I almost forgot about Jessie:) I placed Jessie on my shoulders and we were on our way.

"Thanks for the ride." Kari said getting out waving at Jessie.

"No big deal, see you Monday, Kari." I said.

"Bye Kari." Jessie said punching Ann in the shoulder when she didn't do the same.

"Yeah, bye." Ann said jumping into the passenger's seat. I Started to drive, looking in the back seat to find Jessie asleep, "Why'd your stupid girlfriend have to come." She said flaring at my direction.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." I said.

"Oh really, that's great then, now we can be together." Evil teenager.

"I'm sorry, Ann, your parents would kill me if I dated you, and trust me, I'm a teribal boyfriend." I said trying not to scream the word 'no'.

"But they like you." She said.

"And they would hate me if I dated you."

"But we're perfect together."

"No we aren't, we're not even close to descent."

"So, it's so obvious you like me, and I like you." She said scooting toward me.

"Uh, dude, were here, bye." I said pushing her out of me car. I got out and picked the sleeping Jessie up and walked to the elevator. Ann entered the elevator just as the door was closing. She latched her arm around me. The elevator door opened. I pushed my way out almost running the there house. I placed Jessie down on her bed, and without a word, left.

Wooooooo, I'm actually done. I almost died when my mom was talking to me about selling my computer, but I talked her into keeping it, claiming I would do my 'homework' on it… so yeah, I saved me ass.

BYES!!!!


	5. hello

I don't own, blahdy blah blah blah.

Sorry I haven't updated, although I haven't posted in a while I was working on this chapter most of the time (or drawing, I got a tablet for Christmas so I was distracted) but when ever I read it over I deleted it right after … because it was craptastic, I hope this one is better.

Chapter five

I had made it a habit to go to the office after sixth hour every day to hang out with Kari, as thanks for helping me with my neighbors the last few days. Jessie really likes Kari, and Ann was starting to not hate her as well, I'm guessing because she figured we weren't going out so she must not be the enemy.

Kari tended to be very silent during her office hour and seemed a little uncomfortable around me when I had first started going, but ended up being less and less up tight.

I found out she enjoyed classical piano music and liked to write short stories during her free time. She chats with my brother on the phone every Thursday at 6 till 10 when she gets ready for bed.

I told her I was in love with music, and that it was my life. I liked to dance, no matter how girlie it sounded, but I did. She told me she didn't know how to, that she figured since Tai would beat up any date; she would never need to learn. I retorted by saying everyone should know how to dance, it was fun.

By the time winter came around she hadn't been shy around me at all. I had taught her how to dance sometimes during our babysitting sessions with Jessie (when Ann wasn't there that is) and she showed me some of the music she liked. She had an odd since in music, though in my mind it was better then some J-pop I've heard that everyone seems to be so obsessed over. She seemed to be interested in some of the rock music I had, though she wasn't a fan of any that yelled.

And well, here we were, walking together in the snow to the café Tai had recently started working at. The snow was still coming down and I worried the annoying school uniform she was forced to wear might be to cold for her, though she was smart enough to bring pants to school now to put on after the bell rang. We walked down the streets, talking about classes and winter break.

"T.k.'s going to be coming over with my mom for Christmas." I said.

"Yeah, he said he's going to be bringing Olivia as well, I can't wait." She said. That's another thing I liked about Kari, she didn't hate someone just because they were going out with someone she liked.

"Yeah, has he sent you a picture of her yet?" I asked, I was a little uncomfortable touching this conversation.

"She's really pretty, and I've talked to her as well, she's the first full blooded American I've ever met that can speak both English, and Japanese, along with French and German."

"Yeah, she seems smart." I said, smiling down at Kari. even though she was smiling, I knew she wasn't happy, I mean try competing with someone whose perfect and pretty. I mean people say Kari perfect, but I for one know her, she had to go through what I went through, and it damn near ripped me apart, if it wasn't for Tai and Sora I'd most likely be committing suicide, with out T.K., her best friend, who knows what might be going through her head.

"I'm happy for him." She said. She looked up into my eyes, they seemed to shimmer slightly, "So do you like anyone?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm afraid Ann might kill them if she finds out." I joked. Kari laughed a little, "How about you?" I asked.

"Oh, there's someone, and no, it's not T.K." She stated, smiling wide.

"Really now, who could it be?" I asked, smiling at her.

Her smiling seemed to grow slightly, "I'm not telling unless you do something for me." She teased.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, me and Yolei have written a screen play for a story I had made not to long ago, and I was wondering if you could convince the student council to put on a play during our little spring week thing." She said.

I smiled, "sure, show the screen play to me later, now who is it?"

She smiled, and then ran off, calling over her shoulder, "I'll tell you after opening night!"

I smiled then ran after her, nearly tripping over the snow covered curb.

-

The play was called "Karin" and was about a girl (Karin) who had fallen madly in love with a king. The king married Karin and treated her badly. Karin had been crush, and was about ready to end her life when a kind goat farmer, Akiyoshi, found her before it happened. Akiyoshi listened to Karin's story about the cruel King she had been blindly in love with and decided to take Karin away from the Kings kingdom, angering the king. The king sent out his men to find Karin, telling them to Kill her and the farmer if they were ever found.

Yasuo, a warrior out trying to find Karin and the farmer, stumbled upon there hiding place, and was going to kill them, only to see that Karin was pregnant with Akiyoshi's child. Yasuo leaves them alive with his sword, telling them that they were being hunted. In the end both Akiyoshi and Karin escape onto a shipping boat, away from the angry king. (I actually thought that up in like two minutes, if there really is a play/movie/whatever, I'm in no way referring to it…)

Kari looked at me, her eyes asking me if I had liked it. I rather did, though I had never been one for love stories. I put down the notebook and looked away from Kari's neat curly writing and smiled.

"It'll be a hit with the females, and with the added sword fights it will probably get a few guys attention."

"Not to mention the kissing scene." Kari pointed out.

"Ha ha, that too." I smiled

"Kari!" Mimi's voice called from across the café where tai seemed to be hiding behind a fake tree and Izzy next to her looking embarrassed, "Oh my God, is that Matt, I knew you had a thing from TK, but his brother." She giggled and she pulled the boys after her.

"Ha ha, very funny, we're just waiting for my brother to get done with work." Kari said and smiled.

"That's what they always say." Mimi winked then took a seat next to us, forcing Izzy in the seat across from her. Tai stood, looking slightly odd.

"Why were you hiding…" I said, looking up at my best friend.

"He was sp-"Tai's hands went over Mimi's mouth before she could say another word, though I figured she meant spying, it wouldn't be a surprise if Tai was spying on his sister, he did it so often.

"… um, so then what brings you here?" Kari asked and staring at her brother oddly for a few minutes then going back to looking at Mimi.

"Oh, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer, so I stole Izzy from his computer, I believe he was starting to mold, and ran over here in hopes you would be here looking for your brother!" Mimi exclaimed, hugging Kari tightly.

"Um… ok, what did you want to tell me?" Kari asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night, mom and dad wont be home tonight and I hate being home alone… and Izzy being a boy and me not wanting my parents to think… you pretty much get it write?" Mimi asked.

"Why didn't you ask Sora?" it's true, I was about to ask that as well, Sora being Mimi's best friend and all.

"She's being all moody again, I mean sure she got dumped, it's not like… anyways, she has a date as well." Mimi said, looking at me for a brief moment then back at Kari.

"Ok then, I'll be there around eight then, I have to wash my uniform for tomorrow and junk like that." Kari said.

"Ok Kari-dear, call me when you get home from your little date here." Mimi giggled, standing up and dragging Izzy along with her.

"She really does talk fast…" I said after a moment of silence.

"If you think that's something…" Tai trailed off when he saw that Kari had stood.

"My cell phone is messed up, I'm going to go run after Izzy and see if he can help me fix it." Kari said as she started to run out of the café.

"What's with her?" Tai asked, sitting down.

"Don't know but she left her-"

"Tai, get to work" Tai's boss yelled.

"Yes sir, see ya later man." Tai said then scampered toward his boss.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing Kari's bag as I left the café. She always acted weird when people talked about us being a couple, while I laughed it off she freaked out. I had a feeling it had something to do with TK, though I wouldn't bring it up, I didn't want to be compared to her big brother.

It could also be that mystery guy she told me about, the guy that sits next her in biology. She said he flirts with her, even after Tai beat him up… I have to say, this kid is either really stupid or really brave… most likely the second. I know I could never have the guts to flirt with Kari with Tai being Tai. I mean if I thought he was tough when he was a kid, he was ten time stronger now, and with the extra strength from the anger he gets from Kari's admirers it would be suicide.

Kari said she was starting to like this guy, even though he already had a girlfriend. She said he brought her flowers the other day… where he got flowers in this weather is beyond me, but she said it was sweet, though he gave her roses. I knew for a fact she liked sunflowers better.

"Oh, hey Matt, how's it going man." Kevin said as she walked up beside me.

"Huh, oh, hey Kevin, I'm good." I said, looking over at him, he had a lipstick mark on his cheek and his hair was a mess, "I see you've been having fun…" I murmured.

"Oh yeah, that Erica, great legs, not very gentle though." He motioned to the bruise he had on his neck, "she went psycho when Kari said hi to me, I mean come on, I can't help it if girls like me." He grinned.

"please don't talk about Kari that way." I said, though he didn't seem to hear it.

"I mean it was a simple hello, not a 'hey, wanna meet up later' type thing, what a bitch." Kevin said then looked over at me and grinned even wider, "you're not jealous are you that Kari likes me?"

My eyebrow rose, "Didn't you just say it was just a simple hello?" I stated.

"Simple hellos' can mean a lot of things Matt." Kevin grinned then spotted a girl from our school, "see you tomorrow Matt, oh, and nice bag, it really bring out you eyes."

-

Sorry again for making you wait from like a year (maybe even more) for this chapter… and it's not even that long… sorry… please review please, I want to see if I grew a little over the year.

On another note, the sad thing is I know exactly what the end is going to be like (I actually have it mapped out) I just have to get there, so can you please give me some ideas to fill in this story, if I end it to soon it well make no since in the end, but I'm also an idiot


	6. oh brother

I don't own

Sorry I didn't upload as soon as possible. Oh, and before I forget, I put a link to my deviant account on my profile; there aren't any digi-pics, but random things and my kitty!

To tell you the truth, this story is really hard for me to write, this is the first time I'm actually trying to write in a guys point of view, and I don't wont it to sound unrealistic like 'I'm madly in love with her'…because most guys aren't like that, at least my brothers aren't, I believe it takes longer for guys to actually be in love, I'm not saying they're never in love at first, but Matt doesn't seem like the type to move fast when it comes to love… hence why I made them start out as little kids when I made this story, and I'm hoping it'll gradually seem more and more like love and try my hand at oblivious frustration.

Chapter six

You know that annoying searing pain you get right after someone punches you in that place only guys have… that's how my head feels and the moment…

Jesse is over (along with Kari and Ann) and decided to cook… I later found out the food she cooked was not only undercooked, but also over the exasperation date… so I'm in bed with all three girls taking care of me… well more like Kari's taking care of me, Ann's just staring at me and Jesse ran off to play with our other neighbor's new puppy.

"Oh matt, I'm so sorry that your sick, it's all my fault." Ann cried, combing her fingers through my hair.

"No it's not." Though it really was, she was the one who told Jesse to cook me something while we spent time together (Kari hadn't came yet, she had to do some things before she came). So I being the idiot I am actually ate the putrid food…

"Matt, I made some tea, how are you feeling?" Kari asked as she came into the room with a tray.

"Do you really have to ask?" I sighed, sitting up and taking the mug she offered me.

"I called Tai; he'll be here in a bit to take you to the hospital." Kari stated I would have been happy to hear that if I didn't hate hospitals, and I would have been happy to see Kari's smiling face if Ann wasn't pulling at my hair.

"Oh goodie…" I said then felt the odd sensation of the room moving, "D-do you mind if I just stay here and sleep." My voice seemed to talk without me wanting it to. I clutched my head and felt my mug of tea spill onto the bed.

"Matt! Matt!" Ann screamed and everything seemed to grow dark as I tried to look around the room, my eyes slowly locking with Kari's then closed.

-

"Man, what's that smell?" I heard Tai's voice as I came to.

"Hey, be more nice to him, Jesse poisoned him." Ann said. I groaned and turned over to stare at the wall, "you see, you're making it worse."

"I see you joined the Matt fan club…" Tai said, "But really, that smell is horrible."

"Yeah, after he passed out he threw up a little." Kari said. I felt a cold hand pat my head.

"Well there's nothing I can do." I can imagine the sweat drops, "He'll be fine by tomorrow, and knowing our matt he won't like going to the hospital, he's get's so paranoid when he goes I remember this one time-"

"Brother, it may be fun to hear your lovely stories, but we have to get him cleaned up and get home before mom gets worried." Kari said, "Though I'm still kind of worried about him, do you mind if we both stay here, I'll stay in the living room while you get the extra futon." I tried to get the picture of Kari sleeping next to me out of my head… I'm only human!

"I want to stay too." Ann piped in. Dear god, please kill me if they allow her to.

"It wouldn't look right to your parents Ann, I just don't want them to think of there daughter in any wrong way." Kari said in a calm voice. She's really good at lying, I know she hates the younger girl, especially when she complains about things, she told me once, though not in so many words.

"But you're staying here." She wined.

"Well Matt's practically my brother." My stomach started to hurt again, augh, darn you Jesse.

"I wouldn't say brother, but close." I heard Tai say.

"Humph, fine, but I'm coming early in the morning to make him breakfast." Thank god I knew Ann never wakes up past noon on weekends.

"We'll leave the door unlocked Ann." I heard Kari's voice sweeten with every word, it was somewhat sickening.

"Hum, bye." I heard Ann growl then slam the door as she left, making me jump and hit the wall behind me as I came back down.

"Ow." I wined then turned to the siblings who stood there, the cold hand from before had been Tai's to my dismay.

"You're awake." Kari said, looking slightly startled. I sighed and sat up, I was kind of hoping I could get more sleep, but knowing them these days they'll most likely start a fight as soon as I fall asleep.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my head.

"Man, you look like you got ran over, what happened?" Tai asked.

"Jesse made me lunch, I think she might have found some of that tuna dad made three weeks ago and mixed in what ever else she could find, she has a nack for making things look presentable." I murmured.

"That's sick, anyways, we're staying over tonight, you want something to eat?"

I glared at him, "I never want to see food again, especially when you're eating it." I growled and went back to starring at the wall.

"Aw come on, Kari's going to make us some spaghetti." Tai said.

"When did I say-"

"When I showed you that I conveniently bought noodles, tomato sauce, hamburger and peppers!" Tai said.

"But Matt's sick, shouldn't we make something healthier?" Kari stated.

"He doesn't care, do you matt?" Tai said, forcing me to look at him and Kari. I glared at him, "see, he's totally up for some Italian." Tai laughed and pulled me out of bed and out of my room.

"I really do hate you." I said as I was forced into my own living room.

"Try living with him." Kari whispered to me, making me laugh a little.

-

So dinner really didn't turn out to bad; luckily Kari was a better cook then her brother, mother and Jesse combined. I smiled as I watched them fight about some random topic. I wish I could fight with my brother sometimes, but even when we spent time together he was, and always will be the perfect guy.

I was lost in the moment when the phone rang, guess who!

"T.k., what's up?" I said, feeling less sick.

"open the front door brother." T.k. laughed.

"You're here!" I said my eyes somewhat wide.

"Yep, mom and Olivia are at the hotel, but I came here, let me in already, it's freezing out here."

I laughed then stood up hanging up the phone and dragging Kari with me to the front door (Tai walking behind looking oddly at his best friend). I opened the door and forced my brother in a hug.

"Whoa, hey Matt." T.k. said. I laughed slightly when I noticed how much taller he was compared to me now.

"T.k." Kari said, hugging him as well.

"You guys are here too; man this is too good to be true." T.k. said, ruffling Kari's hair.

"Yeah, Matt blew chunks while he and Kari were babysitting Jesse and Ann, so I came over to help." Tai said, taking T.k. into the apartment and leading him to the food.

"I thought you were going to be here next week." I said.

"Well, mom's job closed down early for winter so we decided to leave early as well, Olivia has to leave here before Christmas anyways so we might as well come early." T.k. said and sat down with a plate in hand.

"Oh, well then we should probably go then, don't want to be in the way." Kari said then stood.

"Oh, no, please stay, I haven't seen you guys in so long." T.k. said, standing as well.

"No really, mom's probably worried." Kari looked nervous, though I'm not sure why, T.k. was her best friend wasn't he?

"Yeah, she probably will be." Tai said, standing up, and doing the one thing that is so unlike him; he left his food.

"Well then, see you later."

-

"So why was Kari here?" T.k. asked as he turned over on the extra futon I had pulled out of my closet.

"She comes over sometimes to help me baby sit Jesse." I said while staring up at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why is she helping you with Jesse, I mean her schedule isn't the emptiest in the world, I mean she's taking collage classes on the weekends and she's a straight 'A' student, when does she find time and why add the extra pressure." He had a point, I looked at Kari's grades, they were perfect and she had been taking collage credits, saying her teacher's were hinting on offering her an exchange program thing to England for next year, and there was the fact that she also found time to right those stories she liked… how was she fitting it all in, was she sleeping enough? Had she just stopped doing the things she liked just to help me? It seemed imposable for her to be able to do all this and still have time for me and Jesse.

"Hum, don't know…" I said after a while of pondering this.

"Maybe you should tell her to stop?" T.k. said.

"Huh?"

"Kari has this habit of taking on more then she can handle, I just don't want her to over work her self." T.k. was right, Kari would always do things for people with out question, and she never seemed to care if people paid her back or not, though in my mind I knew it was something else he was worrying about.

"Yeah… I'll see what I can do, night bro." I said and rolled over so I could stare at my wall.

"night." The room was silent for a while until I heard T.k.'s little murmurs he usually made when he was a sleep.

-

Hmm… sorry for making you wait, but on my behalf I have to say I so didn't take a year this time!... I still need to step up my game though, I'm the worst procrastinator you'll ever meet -.-

Oh, and it seemed like T.k. was acting like a jealous jerk… he wont be made out to be a bad guy in this story, he had always been one of my fav character in the original (the first season, he annoyed me a bit in season two… but then again so did most of the characters… which lead to my hatred of Sora… she had been my fav in season one until season two ruined it… well second to Kari that is)

Anyways, please review and tell me how much of an idiot I am (please don't, but if you really really want to I'll be glad to help you take out some pint up anger )… oh, and I have a fruits Basket fic I'm making that should be in the story holdery-thing soon behold the Momiji!


	7. fluffy men

I don't own

chapter 7

I found my self the next day being carted around my Mimi. she stated that I've been hogging Kari for far to long that I should allow her and T.k. to have some alone time (winking several times, and digging her puffy pick nails into my skin when I said no). Izzy trailed along, paying more attention to the Internet access on his cell phone then Mimi or I.

The mall was decorated in red, green and large fat men in fluffy costumes. for once in the past fews weeks, I was at the mall with out middle school girls swooning around me or a seven year old hanging on my shoulder, either way though, I was still waisting a perfectly good Sunday.

"Matt, do you think Kari wants this or this." Mimi said, holding up two rather revealing bras.

I coughed slightly, just noticing where she had pulled Izzy and me to. We stood in the middle of the womans department of one of Japans most pricey clothing stores.

"I'd say the baby pink pair, hot pink just isn't Kari." Izzy spoke up.

I wasn't going to question why he'd know what kind of underwear Kari wore, or when he started to pay attention for that matter, I was just glad I didn't have to answer that. I marveled at how red Mimi's face was as she glared over at her boyfriend who ignored it completely... trouble in Paradise I guess.

I strayed away from the two, towards the music store, where I knew I'd be free. Oh sweet freedom was in my grasp until I bumped into the least likely guy to ever go to the mall; Joe. Yes, he just popped out of no where, as if he was planning on me trying to escape or something.

Joe smiled at me and asked, "Hey Matt, what're you doing here?"... ok, so I thought it would be more in the lines of 'Mimi, come quick, the prisoner is escaping'.

"just wanted to see what they had in the music store." I said.

"So you came threw the women's department?"

"Mimi." I stated.

"Oh, well I'm just here with my-"

"Cool, mind telling Mimi I went to go buy some last minute gifts on my own." I bolted before he could say anything.

I crossed the thresh hold of my sanctum and went down the first isle that struck my fancy.

I actually did have a reason for coming here, just to that point out. Kari's been dying to get this CD that no store seems to have. But I found out yesterday evening (before my bad tuna incident) that this one has it in it's basement. So I spent an hour yesterday on the phone trying to get the worthless store worker to pull it out and lets not even go over the Price range I was about to dish out.

I sighed, turning threw another isle and then finally ending up at the disgruntle cashier, told her what I wanted and pulled out the bills my little brother had been nice enough to help me with as long as I'd put his name on the gift as well.

the Cashier seemed so much less angry in person when she saw me, though that seems to happen all the time when you're me (not to sound egotistic). she blushed and said a soft, 'come again soon' and took my money slowly (drawing out all my nerves might I add)

with my mission a success, I decided to reward my self before offering myself up to Mimi. I stood in line at the ice cream shop and looked around, astonished by just how pink this place truly was.

after the boring wait in line, the eating of my ice cream next to a rather plain pond and wondering around for about a half an hour (I wont bore you with the details, I'm not that evil) I found my self in Mimi's clutches again, though after about three stores we left.

"So where were you?" Mimi asked from the drivers seat of her cute green foreign car she had gotten a month or two ago.

"Music store, I had to pick up a gift for someone." I said.I sat in the back next the the shopping bags that hadn't seemed to fit in the trunk.

"Really, who's it for?"

"Kari."

"That's cute, I got her a ton of clothes, I can't stand it when she wears Tai's old overly large T's to bed, it makes her look like a pants less boy when we have sleep overs." I mentally cursed at Mimi for giving me the mental image of her, Kari and the rest of the girls in skimpy night gowns and feathers... oh beautiful feathers.

"so are your parents cool about spending Christmas together?" Mimi asked after the silence became to overbearing for her.

They've gotten better about being around each other, though I figure they'll still be at war behind our backs." I sighed.

"aw, I'm sorry, don't forget though, we're having a party on new years at Tai's this year, mom nearly died from all the cooking she had to do last year, I mean she could have-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure I can get there, to bad T.k. can't stay longer, with him there the whole gang would've been back together." I said. though in my head I was glad T.k. was leaving. Ever since he'd gotten here he's been interrogating me on what me and Kari have been up to the past years, and it's only been a night! this morning I had to lock the bathroom door just to get him off my back, he's like a little monkey for Christ's sake!

"Yeah, but I don't think that'll ever happen anymore, I mean with Joe going off next year to India, Kari in England, You two idiots off to some random college if you pass and Tai gets that scholarship, and then Izzy's planning on going to Tokyo for more school... man this sucks." I had to agree.

Things were just not the same now that we were older. I wish we had never left the digital world and had just lived there the rest of our lives, then we could be together forever... but now... I missed just being friends with Sora, fighting over stupid things with Tai, being a big brother both to T.k. and Kari... but most of all, I missed being a kid, someone who could forget all the problems of the world just by kicking a ball around, someone who COULD just be friends... I missed being someone everyone could rely on.

"after schools over we'll be slaving away behind cubicles and answering telephones for eighty years..." Izzy decided to point out, turning off his phone and sighing deeply.

"It really isn't fair." Mimi murmured and pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot.

"yeah, see ya, good luck on wrapping all this." I said, though I knew Mimi would enjoy ever minute of it.

I got out of her car, traveled up to my apartment and came home to an empty house... thank god!

I thought back to growing up as I laid down on top of my couch, surfing through the many soap operas and cartoons that plagued morning TV .

Would we really just work until we died... was money really the only reward we would receive from life... Would I end up like my dad... who can't keep a steady relationship because it cuts into his work hours?

-

sorry, very little yakari in this chapter, I was going to make him walk in on her and t.k while they were talking about something serious, but I'm drawing a blank on that, so I pretty much threw in unhappy worries teenagers face when they're about to graduate.

next chapter will probebly be christmasy, so if you hate this holiday, or are just tierd of this story,please feel free not to read it... not much is going to happen, I'll probebly throw in some fights, maybe a bit of romance...though the next chapter wont be in Matt's P.O.V...because I don't see how he could ever magically apear in everyone's houses in one chapter...and I wanted to hint towards some other couples, so if you have any you'de like to throw out that wouldn't hurt my plot, fill free to throw... though I promise you this, there will be a hint to Kari's true feelings in the next chapter.

please review


	8. don't kill me

I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry.

i'm ending this verseion of tied together... but don't throw a tantrum, I'm aking a new one, so please go look at it... if I find that it's not going good, or if someone says they rather have me update this version, I'll delete this post and go back to writing on this one (after I revise the heck out it)

I'm not sure if I'm able to, but I'd like to keep this story up for at least a month for compairesen and just so if people really like it, they can have one last look at it before it goes bye bye for good.

please don't hate me

please r&r the other tied together, in which I'll probebly just name the same as this one, maybe spelled differently (I was origionally going to have the name be Taid together, but it looked to spoilerish and cheesey,but thats just my opinion)

have a nice day, I really do like you people, and I'll have tied together up withen the next five minutes of this post (probebly)


End file.
